


Red Velvet Surprise

by asoftplacetoland



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cooking, Fluff, Happy Birthday David Rose, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Surprises, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: In which Patrick is determined to surprise David with a special birthday cake and David acts very surprised.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 39
Kudos: 158





	Red Velvet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let David's birthday get away from me without feeding that boy some bomb birthday cake so here's a very rushed two thousand words of Patrick being a sap and David making heart eyes at him. Unbetaed so all mistakes from here on out will be considered intentional. 😅 Enjoy!

Of the many things Patrick has learned about the love of his life over the years, it’s that David can never let sweets go undetected. Patrick has tried in vain to hide cupcakes and brownies and boxes of chocolates for holidays and birthdays and special occasions and David always finds them before the big reveal. It’s not that David is trying to ruin the surprise or that he isn’t grateful for Patrick’s food gifts. On the contrary, watching David’s face light up when presented with something deliciously sweet is one of Patrick’s favorite things in the whole wide world. Not to mention, surprises for them haven’t historically gone off without a hitch. There was the surprise of Rachel at the barbecue, the twig incident during the proposal hike, and his botched surprise party to name a few. While things turned out okay in the end, it would be nice if, just once, he could have a surprise start and finish happy and as planned. Patrick is determined today will be that surprise.

He starts off the day by waking David up with kisses. David looks so beautiful in the early morning light of their bedroom, his eyes still closed even though he’s smiling into Patrick’s kisses.

“Morning, birthday boy.” Patrick whispers against David’s mouth and David hums before opening his eyes and Patrick’s heart flip flops in his chest as those gorgeous brown eyes fix on his face. Patrick is starting to believe he will never get used to the warmth and affection in David’s expressive eyes and the way it knocks him off his feet every single time. In lieu of an answer, David accepts the cup of coffee and plate of eggs, bacon, and toast Patrick hands him.

“I suppose breakfast in bed is acceptable when the waiter is this cute.” David concedes as he crunches on a piece of bacon. Patrick laughs and drops another kiss to his head as he passes on the way to the closet.

“Noted. I’ll give your compliments to the chef as well then?” David nods an affirmative as Patrick slips into his shoes. David’s just finishing up his breakfast as Patrick finishes brushing his teeth.

“Stevie will be by shortly to pick you up for your spa day. Dinner will be served promptly at 6:30, Mr. Brewer-Rose, so you better not be late. It took me ages to make this reservation.” David scrunches his nose up even though the rest of his face is clearly delighted at Patrick’s use of the hyphenated surname. They may not have actually hyphenated after the wedding, but it sure makes David happy to hear it in any context, even if it’s just for them.

“Understood. I sort of wish you’d tell me where we are going so I could make sure my outfit was appropriate. I’d hate to have to borrow a dinner jacket myself.” David teases but Patrick shakes his head at the idea.

“Whatever you wear will be perfect, I promise. Enjoy your day with Stevie. It seems like you’re really in for it. Something about a cherry blossom facial peel?” David’s eyes glaze over a bit at the mention of that and Patrick kisses him one final time before heading out the front door. What David doesn’t know, is that Patrick got Jocelyn to cover the store for the day and is currently headed to Brebner's for the additional ingredients he’ll need to cook and bake David the birthday feast of his dreams. Patrick has actually been planning this for about a month now, compiling the perfect menu and décor to transform their beloved breakfast nook into a romantic table setting for two. As much as David loves eating out, Patrick knows he will love what Patrick has planned and Patrick will finally get to surprise David with a sweet treat of his own design. Patrick finishes at the store just as Stevie sends him the go ahead text that it’s safe to return home and start setting up.

Patrick arrives home and starts by setting the scene so he won’t be dead on his feet from cooking while he tries to make things look nice. A white linen tablecloth goes down on the table along with large white plates with gold decorative trim and gold plated cutlery to match that he’d found at a local antique shop while out on his lunch break one day. They look sophisticated and modern and Patrick sets a little handwritten menu on each plate along with a heart shaped chocolate. The champagne glasses from their wedding reception go next to the plates along with separate glasses for wine and water. Patrick chose a squat geometric vase and a cluster of black and white roses for the centerpiece because he knows David will scoff at them even though he’ll likely spend the majority of his meal with his nose pressed to them when Patrick isn’t looking. Patrick finishes the scene by hanging a simple curtain rod from the bit of ceiling that juts out above the nook and threading pearly white curtains he’d ordered online for the occasion and had sent to Stevie’s apartment to avoid detection.

Patrick sends Alexis a quick picture with the caption _**The most exclusive restaurant in Schitt’s Creek**_ and she quickly responds with multiple thumbs up emojis and effusive praise for the improvement in his decorating skills. Patrick had truly meant it when he’d told his future father in law how glad he was to be joining their family. Having Alexis in his corner was a power Patrick hadn’t really fully understood until the day he and David had a bit of a fight, nothing major, and she called him. He picked up thinking she was calling to berate him, but she had been so kind, gently pointing out where he’d been wrong and why David was acting the way he was. Patrick had hung up with her, feeling confident in how to mend the rift, and he and David were back in each other's arms in a matter of minutes. Alexis’s ability to see the good intentions in other people was definitely an advantage when it comes to loving and understanding his husband and he is so grateful to have a sister like Alexis.

With the table now set, Patrick sets his phone on the charger, turns on his Spotify playlist, and gets to work on the menu. For maximum fanciness and because he knows his way around a steak, Patrick settled on grilled ribeye and lobster mac and cheese for dinner with easy sides of garlic bread and greens from their garden tossed in a simple vinaigrette. Both mains are not particularly complex but the quality of ingredients is key so he ends up ordering a pound of fresh lobster meat from Maine that arrives on their doorstep around noon and the box of Beecher’s Flagship Cheddar was signed for at the store last Tuesday when David was out on a vendor run. The beautifully marbled ribeye steaks were bought at the organic grocery in Elmdale and had been hiding in the back of the refrigerator the behind Patrick’s Gatorade stash he keeps in the fridge for after his hikes. Patrick made sure he bought the grape Gatorade that David despises just to make sure they wouldn’t be discovered. Patrick puts a dry rub of garlic salt and cracked black pepper on the steaks and sets them aside to marinate while he gets started on the crowning achievement of any birthday: the cake.

Knowing his husband’s fondness for mashup treats, Patrick has decided to attempt a red velvet layer cake with a whole cheesecake in the middle. It’s ambitious but the recipe doesn’t seem too terribly complex. The batter for the cheesecake is thick and creamy and maybe a bit heavy on the vanilla but it comes out of the oven with a perfect wiggly center just like the recipe asked for. He whacks it into the freezer as soon as it cools to make sure it’s good and ready for the finally cake assembly, already feeling very proud of himself. The red velvet layers take more time but Patrick is getting into the groove of the process now, singing along to his playlist as he sifts and pours and whisks. It’s pleasant to watch the food coloring turn the batter from a light brown to a rich, ruby red.

While the cakes bake, he sets the water to boil and grates the cheese and cuts up the lobster into small chunks to ensure equal distribution in the pasta. He figures the steaks and the mac and cheese can go into the over to stay warm while he finishes up the cake. The cakes come out of the oven and cool on the wire rack as he's finishing off dinner. Patrick holds his breath when it comes time to take the cakes out of the pans but they both come out smoothly thanks to the parchment paper at the bottom. The frosting comes together in another mess of cream cheese and powdered sugar and by now he's coated in a thin layer of sugar and flour but he doesn't care because he's almost to the finish line. Patrick's hands shake a little as he carefully sets each layer on the cake stand but he's happy to see the cake is mostly straight and he gets it frosted in the thick cream cheese frosting. It looks beautiful where it sits on the delicate vintage cake stand his grandmother had gifted them as part of her housewarming present. Patrick is just finishing it off by shaving bits of white chocolate onto the cake when David walks into the room. 

“David!” Patrick half-yells, startling them both as the bar of white chocolate and the grater drop to the counter with a loud clatter. “You’re home early!” David’s face is clean and soft looking so Patrick can tell the spa day went well but David’s still…oh. Patrick glances at the clock and sees it’s nearly six o’clock. He’d spent so much time making sure the cake was perfect, he’d lost track of time. He’d never survive on the Great Canadian Baking Show. David smiles at him gently and moves behind the counter to wrap Patrick in a hug he tries to squirm away from. “You’re going to get your clothes dirty!” Patrick warns, gesturing toward the flour, sugar, and bits of batter stuck to his t-shirt and sweatpants but David just laughs at him and pulls him close anyway.

“It looks like I’m right on time. You made me a birthday cake? I don’t think anyone has done that in a decade or two.” David admits, his smile so bright he couldn’t hide it if he tried. Patrick immediately puffs out his chest in pride as he wraps his arms around David's waist to return the hug. “It’s actually a red velvet cake with a cheesecake in the center.” David goes limp in his arms and Patrick’s actually worried for a second he’ll pass out but the sound of his laughter fills the room.

“You made me that? All by yourself?” David moves to drag a finger through the frosting but Patrick smacks his hand away.

“Dinner then dessert, David. Go check the oven.” David unwinds himself from Patrick’s arms with impressive speed and lets out another happy noise when he takes in the sight of the food in the oven.

“Honey, you didn’t have to do all this! I seemed to remember Café Tropical mozzarella sticks worked just fine a few years ago.” David teases but his face is so open and utterly delighted that Patrick knows he did well.

“I wanted to. I figured maybe I’d finally be able to surprise you without any hiccups. I think I finally…” Patrick trails off at the guilty look that passes over David’s face and he crosses his arms with a wry smile. “Who told you?”

“Alexis about thirty seconds after you sent her the picture. I do agree, your decorating skills are really coming along.” David chirps and Patrick sighs. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist and nuzzles into the hollow of his throat. “The cake is still a surprise, I promise. She only knew about the lobster and the steak and the table I think.”

“Alexis is no longer allowed in the David Rose surprise squad.” Patrick mutters mutinously and David laughs again.

“I think you should’ve seen that one coming from pretty much every interaction you’ve ever had with my sister. I think she was just really proud of you.” David says quietly. Patrick considers this but still sighs.

“I guess that makes sense. Well, since you already know about the table, I don’t need to escort you to your seat. I’ll just run and get changed…” David pulls back and fixes him with a incredulous look.

“Um, excuse me I absolutely need to be escorted to my seat by my husband in his very sexy flour covered sweatpants. You can change after.” Patrick smiles and offers his arm to David and walks him the twenty steps from the counter to the breakfast nook. David settles into his seat and Patrick fills both their wine glasses and water glasses and the look David gives him is so fond, he never ends up leaving to change. They enjoy their ribeye and lobster mac and cheese in sweatpants and David tells him all about how Stevie fell asleep during her massage and Patrick tells David about his elaborate birthday planning. David’s eyes sparkle throughout dinner, his happiness so tangible that Patrick would gladly make him this meal every night to keep that exact look on his face. When it’s time for cake, Patrick places a single sparkler candle in the cake and dims the lights. David rolls his eyes through Patrick’s purposefully off-key rendition of “Happy Birthday” and dutifully blows the candle out right before it makes it to the bottom of the cake. David’s loud moan of pleasure over his first bite makes the tips of Patrick’s ears go red and he can’t stop grinning across the table at him.

“So what’d you wish for?” Patrick asks him as he takes the crumb filled plates over to the sink. When David doesn’t answer for a full minute, Patrick turns to look at him only to find David right up in his space, pressing their lips together as he presses Patrick back against the sink. David tastes like frosting and the champagne Patrick had poured to go with the cake, the same exact champagne they’d had at their wedding reception ten months ago.

“I gave my wish away to someone who needs it.” David tells him. “Who needs a birthday wish when I have you?” The quiet admission prompts Patrick to surge forward to kiss David again and from there it’s a mad rush to the bedroom for the more physical portion of the evening’s festivities. Later, when their both satiated and cleaned up in their pajamas for bed, Patrick curls his body around David’s and holds him tight as they fall asleep, knowing the best surprises are the ones that aren’t really a surprise at all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are cherished for the treasures they are! 💕


End file.
